


Roller Coasters

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [113]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Based off of a Stucky incorrect quotes post. “Why ride a roller coaster when you can ride this dick?”“Because roller coasters can actually make me scream.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Prompts [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	Roller Coasters

**Author's Note:**

> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/post/617019281784406016/roller-coasters

Steve huffs, pouting as he throws away his book dramatically. “I wanna do something today with you,” Steve says.

Bucky cocks an eyebrow over his own book, but doesn’t look away from the page. “Yeah? Like what?”

“Like, a date. A real date. Like the movies, or dinner.”

Bucky smirks, dog-earring the page and putting his book down. “We watch a new movie every night after dinner, why go out when we can stay on the couch and make out after?”

Steve pouts even more. “I want to go _out_.”

“Why go outside? We could get arrested for doing it in public,” Bucky teases, flirtatious smirk spreading on his face.

Steve elects to ignore that comment. “Oh! We could go to Coney Island!”

Bucky has to think for a moment, before making a face. “Like a fair? Why would we go there, there’s gonna be lots of kids and it’ll smell like frying oil and puke.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “I wanna ride a roller coaster,” he says, crossing his arms. Like a drama queen.

Bucky smirks and leans back. This one is almost _too_ easy to take. “Why ride a roller coaster when you can ride this dick?” Bucky flirts with a wink.

Steve, the absolute _asshole_ , doesn’t even blink! He doesn’t hesitate even a second! “Because a roller coaster can actually make me scream,” he says, face deadpan.

Bucky’s smile drops, eyes darken. His easy, flirty expression replaced with a cold glare, cocky grin exchanged for barred teeth.

“B-babe… why are you looking at me like that?” It was just a joke, like all the ones Bucky was cracking!

Bucky stands, cracking his neck and walking closer to Steve with a strut that is scarily familiar in not-so-fun ways.

Steve jumps to his feet and starts to _run_ , adrenaline kicking in and pumping his blood. “Babe I was just kidding!” He looks over his shoulder to see Bucky is following him, at an easy pace that’s _terrifying_ with the urgency Steve feels.

Steve runs into the communal living room, startling the other Avengers hanging out there as he makes a run for the stairs. “Shit, he’s going to kill me!” Steve yells at Sam’s startled yell of “where’s the fire?”

Steve runs up the stairs, squealing in a not-so-manly way when he hears the _thud_ of Bucky’s heavy footsteps behind him.

He barrels through the floor assigned to Wanda (he saw her in the living room and knows she won’t be in here) and jumps over the sofa to save some time as he starts the loop from the living room to the dining room.

He hears Bucky’s steady stomping behind him, and looks over his shoulder as he runs through the kitchen. “I swear I was just kidding baby, you know I didn’t mean it!” He yells.

Bucky doesn’t answer, and Steve bolts through to the living room again to get back to the stairs. Not that he couldn’t keep going for _several_ more hours, but it’s uncomfortable running when you’re this hard, and he wants to be caught already.

He sprints up the stairs, continuing on his way until he reaches his and Bucky’s floor. He crashes through the door, leaping over the coffee table and couch in one bound as he makes his way to the bedroom.

He goes over to the window, pretending like he’s considering jumping out of it, before Bucky yanks him by his shirt slams him into the wall instead.

Steve yells in surprise—he’s always caught off guard by how _quiet_ Bucky is—and then whines in mock-pain as he’s smooshed. “Bucky!” He cries out.

Bucky hums, pressing his entire body into Steve’s to pin him. “No where left to run,” Bucky says darkly, softly. _Terrifyingly_.

Steve whimpers, wiggling as he pretends to fight against the hold. “Please don’t kill me, it was just a joke!”

Bucky chuckles deeply in Steve’s ear, hand moving in one solid movement to quite literally _rip_ the clothes off of Steve’s legs.

It hurts and stings as the fabric rips against his skin, but it’s _hot_.

“I’m not gonna kill you, darlin’. I’m just gonna hurt ya. A _lot_. I’ll make you scream, baby, scream for mercy and then I won’t give it to ya.”

Steve shivers, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his hard cock is stuck between the wall and his stomach. “Please, I’m sorry, don’t-“

Bucky cuts him off by shoving two fingers inside of Steve, and _god_. The dryness hurts, the width stings, the friction from the rough dragging of Bucky’s fingers is almost enough to make Steve cum untouched.

Almost.

Steve cries out in pain, forgetting he’s supposed to be struggling and instead pushes his ass back into the touch. “Bucky-“

Bucky uses his metal hand to slap Steve’s asscheek, and everything about it is so fucking _perfect!_ The sting of the slap itself, mixed with the way it makes his ass jiggle and he can feel Bucky’s fingers even more—it’s too much and no where near enough!

“Please,” Steve tries, eyes scrunched closed as he tries to keep from cumming too soon.

Bucky pulls his fingers out and spits into Steve’s hole— _oh god_ —and shoves in without easing into it.

And Steve _screams_.

Screams loud, screams with everything he’s got in him as Bucky tries to fuck him through the wall, screams as his hips slam against the drywall with every slam of Bucky’s hips into his own.

He screams and sobs, fingers digging into the wall as he takes it, fighting the urge to meet his hips with Bucky’s in every thrust. “Please! Please Bucky, mercy, please please please!”

Bucky only laughs at him, fucks his hips harder into that right fucking hole. He bites down on Steve’s shoulder, shoving his fingers that were opening Steve up earlier into Steve’s mouth. “No, I don’t think I will,” he whispers into Steve’s ear.

Steve sobs and screams, sucking and licking on the fingers in his mouth. He knows he’s a mess, but something about it makes it even _better_.

Steve’s orgasm takes him by surprise, making him shiver all over and fall apart at the seams.

Bucky isn’t far behind, grunting into Steve’s ear as his fingers curl into Steve’s cheek.

In the after glow, they pant heavily, leaning into each other and just enjoying it.

Then Bucky snorts, kissing Steve’s cheek. “Told ya I could make you scream, punk.”

Steve rolls his eyes, leaning back a bit more into Bucky. “Yeah, yeah. Gimme cuddles now, jerk.”


End file.
